Selina Kyle (Burtonverse)
Selina Kyle was a secretary for Max Shreck in Batman Returns. She was pushed out of the window of her apartment by Shreck and became Catwoman after being revived by cats. Biography ''Batman Returns Mysteriously revived by alley cats after Max Shreck pushes her out a window, Selina Kyle's repressed rage allowed her to transform into the clever supervillainess Catwoman. Shortly following her transformation, she joined forces with The Penguin. As a masked figure operating under the guise of a theatrical public identity, Catwoman found a reflection of herself in Batman. In a ballroom masque, to Siouxsie & the Banshees' "Face to Face", the two masked crime fighters, Batman and Catwoman, dressed as their alter-egos, Bruce and Selina, discovered their dual personalities. She electrocuted Shreck by kissing him with a Taser in her mouth; Batman never found her body. After Bruce found her cat, Miss Kitty, he drove away, wondering what had become of his girlfriend. Perched atop a rooftop nearby was Catwoman, who rose to look at the Bat-Signal in the sky. Batman Forever A couple years later, Dr. Chase Meridian revealed to Batman that she had learned of the attraction between himself and Catwoman, noting that he liked "strong women with skin-tight vinyl and a whip". Catwoman When Patience Phillips, chosen as the new Catwoman, does some researches on the previous women who shared the identity, she also looks at a picture resembling Selina Kyle in her costume. Relationships *Max Shreck - Boss turned enemy; deceased. *Bruce Wayne - Lover. *Batman - Enemy. *Penguin - Ally turned enemy; deceased. Powers and Abilities * '''Nine Lives' * Acrobatics * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Equipment * Whip Behind the Scenes *Before Michelle Pfeiffer was cast, Tim Burton wanted Annette Bening for Catwoman, but she later dropped out when she became pregnant. Jodie Foster was in consideration for the role of Catwoman, but dropped out to do Little Man Tate. Lorraine Bracco was considered for the role of Catwoman/Selina Kyle but turned the role down to do Medicine Man. Geena Davis turned down the role of Catwoman in order to star in A League of Their Own. Brooke Shields was considered for the role of Catwoman, but Tim Burton turned her down, because he believed she was no longer a bankable star. Susan Sarandon showed great interest in the role of Catwoman, but eventually opted to take a leading role in Lorenzo's Oil, a role that was vacated by Michelle Pfeiffer. Cher, Bridget Fonda, Nicole Kidman, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Demi Moore, Meryl Streep, Sigourney Weaver, Raquel Welch, Jennifer Beals, Ellen Barkin, Lena Olin and Madonna were considered for the role of Catwoman. Sean Young, who had been cast as Vicki Vale in Batman but ultimately replaced by Kim Basinger after Young broke her collarbone during filming campaigned heavily to get it (even turning up to Warner Bros. Studios in a homemade Catwoman suit). *During one scene, Michelle Pfeiffer had to put a live bird in her mouth. They had bird puppets on-set, but Pfeiffer thought they all looked too fake. *For the role of Catwoman, Michelle Pfeiffer trained at the Steeleboxer kick boxing gym two hours a day for six months. She also practiced yoga, weight lifting and karate. Additionally she spent three months training with a 12-foot bullwhip. Pfeiffer called that one of her most "challenging roles" and critics called it one of her most "iconic roles" that is famous forever. *Michelle Pfeiffer went through sixty catsuits during the six month shoot, at a cost of $1,000 apiece. *The catsuit was so tight on Michelle Pfeiffer that she often had trouble hearing her own voice. Tim Burton had to tell her to lower her voice register, because she would often shout her dialogue instead of just saying it. *During an A&E Biography, Michelle Pfeiffer said that her Catwoman costume was vacuum sealed once she was fitted into it for scenes, so she actually had only a short amount of time to perform before she would have to have it opened or she could become lightheaded and pass out. She also admitted that when she first was learning to use the whip, she accidentally cut her trainer's face with it, at which he acted as a complete gentleman and continued with their training. *When asked during a 2007 talk show appearance if she ever felt nostalgic and put on the cat suit to amuse her husband, Michelle Pfeiffer stated that once filming was over, she never wanted to see the costume again for as long as she lived. *Michelle Pfeiffer was considered to reprise her role as Catwoman for Batman Forever. Appearances/Actresses *Burtonverse (3 films) **''Batman Returns'' (First appearance) - Michelle Pfeiffer **''Batman Forever'' (Mentioned only) **''Catwoman'' - Michelle Pfeiffer (Photo only) Trivia *Bruce and Selina discovered their dual personalities, thus exposing one of Burton's main themes — duality — in the film. *Catwoman has never been seen since Batman Returns, which is consistent with each of Batman's various girlfriends only appearing in one movie each. Her fate is left unknown, though she only has one of her nine metaphorical lives left by the end of this film. With this "reality", and her attempted murder avenged, Selina may have chosen to protect herself, and given up her dangerous activity as Catwoman. It is possible she sought out Bruce. He was again single at the end of the events of Batman & Robin, seemingly taking place only five years after the events of Batman Returns. *When Tim Burton was set to direct a Catwoman spinoff film, it prevented the character from appearing in Batman Forever. However, Catwoman was briefly mentioned by Dr. Chase Meridian in the film. *The Catwoman costume of Batman Returns was used in one of Christina Aguilera's costume changes in her music video for "Keeps Gettin' Better" and the Live action TV show Birds of Prey. Gallery Selina Kyle.jpg|Michelle Pfeiffer as Selina Kyle. BR Selina and Bruce 01.jpg Pfeiffer cowl.jpg CatwomanBatman.jpg BR Catwoman scratch Batman.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 01.jpg BR Catwoman and Batman 01.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 02.jpg BR Selina and Bruce 02.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 03.jpg BR Bruce and Selina 05.jpg BR Catwoman and Batman 02.jpg Catwoman.jpg|Promotional image. CatwomanBRCameo.jpg|Cameo in one of Patience's pictures in Catwoman. See Also *Catwoman Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Returns Characters Category:Villains Category:Secret keepers Category:Love interest Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with Martial arts skills